prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
History of the Intercontinental Championship (DVD)
History of the Intercontinental Championship is a 3-disc DVD set released by World Wrestling Entertainment on November 25, 2008. For three decades, the Intercontinental Championship has been one of the most prestigious titles in wrestling. This 3-disc DVD set contains 27 battles for the title which were voted for by the fans on wwe.com. As unbelievable as this might seem to newer fans, there was a time when this title was defended in the main event slot in arenas across the country. Disc 1 - The 1980s *MSG 10/79: Pat Patterson vs. Ted DiBiase - This match takes place before DiBiase became a millionaire. *MSG 10/80: Ken Patera vs. Pedro Morales - Pedro has held the title longer than anyone else. *MSG 12/82: Pedro Morales vs. Don Muraco – Both men lost and regained the title from one another. *MSG 10/83: Don Muraco vs. Jimmy Snuka in a Steel Cage Match (Bloodbath: Wrestling's Most Incredible Steel Cage Matches) - The ending of this match is one of the most replayed moments in WWE history. *MSG 3/85: Greg Valentine vs. Tito Santana in a Lumberjack Match (Greatest Wrestling Stars of the ‘80s) *Boston Garden 2/86: Tito Santana vs. Randy Savage - It took Tito 13 months to get his revenge on the referee in this match. *WrestleMania III: Randy Savage vs. Ricky Steamboat - Arguably one of the greatest matches in WWE history. *Superstars 6/87: Ricky Steamboat vs. Honky Tonk Man – For those wondering, Bruno Sammartino's commentary wasn't edited off of the DVD, he just didn't say anything during the match. *SummerSlam ’88: Honky Tonk Man vs. Ultimate Warrior (The Self Destruction of The Ultimate Warrior) - The most famous squash match. *SummerSlam ’89: Rick Rude vs. Ultimate Warrior - Sadly, we don't get to see Rude's interview prior to this match where Mean Gene unleashed an F-Bomb. That interview was edited off of the SummerSlam Anthology set. Disc 2 - The 1990s *SummerSlam ’91: Curt Hennig vs. Bret Hart (The Bret Hart Story: The Best There Is, Was, and Ever Will Be; The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect) - Curt was able to put in a stellar performance despite a severe back injury. *SummerSlam ’92: Bret Hart vs. British Bulldog (The Bret Hart Story: The Best There Is, Was, and Ever Will Be; Best of Confidential Vol. 1) - Bret Hart considers this his greatest match ever. *WrestleMania X: Razor Ramon vs. Shawn Michaels in a Ladder Match (Shawn Michaels: From the Vault) - This match is responsible for creating the popularity of the Ladder Match. *Royal Rumble ’95: Razor Ramon vs. Jeff Jarrett *D-Generation X ‘97: Steve Austin vs. The Rock - This match that led to Austin throwing the belt off a bridge a few weeks later. *Fully Loaded ‘98: Triple H vs. The Rock in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match – This match took place a few weeks after the infamous sketch where D-Generation X impersonated the Nation of Domination. *No Mercy ’99: Jeff Jarrett vs. Chyna in a Good Housekeeping Match - While the historic moment people talk about is this being the first time a Woman won the title, the lasting impact (pun intended) of this match is that it indirectly led to the creation of Total Nonstop Action. Disc 3 - The 2000s *No Way Out ’00: Chris Jericho vs. Kurt Angle - Kurt's European Championship was not on the line. *SmackDown ’00: Eddie Guerrero vs. Chris Jericho vs. X-Pac *SmackDown ’01: Triple H vs. Jeff Hardy (Action!; Twist of Fate: The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story) *RAW ’02: Rob Van Dam vs. Jeff Hardy in a Ladder Match - This match unified the Intercontinental & European Championships. *Vengeance ’04: Edge vs. Randy Orton *Taboo Tuesday ’05: Ric Flair vs. Triple H in a Steel Cage Match (Nature Boy Ric Flair: The Definitive Collection) *Backlash ’06: Rob Van Dam vs. Shelton Benjamin - The Money in the Bank Title Shot was also on the line in this match. *Vengeance ’06:Carlito vs. Johnny Nitro vs. Shelton Benjamin *Great American Bash ’07: Jeff Hardy vs. Umaga *RAW ’08: Jeff Hardy vs. Chris Jericho Images External links *at Amazon.com *at WWE Shop.com Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases